


Hotel

by Alcazar



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Age Difference, DON'T KINK SHAME ME OK, F/F, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original work - Freeform, Self-Insert, f/f - Freeform, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcazar/pseuds/Alcazar
Summary: This is part of something that I wrote for myself over a year ago that I thought might interest others. Basically if you're a younger woman who is interested in more dominant/take-the-lead type women...that's what this is. It's from the POV of the younger woman, there's no names, and there's very little character description, so that's why it's tagged self-insert. You can make it what you want, to an extent.





	

She had her black-gloved hand on the small of my back, applying a firm pressure to guide me through the hallways. She spoke cheerily, somehow managing casual conversation even as I was so nervous I felt sick. We stopped before a door which she unlocked with a key from her pocket. She held it open and gestured for me to enter. She followed me in, then shut the door quietly behind us and locked it. I stood surveying the room. There were two beds, a desk with a chair, and a cabinet with a TV on top. A large window covered most of the far wall.

I felt her hand on my arm. Wordlessly, she turned me to face her. She peered up into my eyes and smiled at me reassuringly before easing my open coat off my shoulders. Her gloved hands grazed my arms all the way down, making me shiver slightly. Her own black coat and gloves she tossed carelessly onto a bed. She was wearing straight-legged black pants and an oversized purple sweater with a grey scarf.

She perched on the edge of the other bed and slipped off her boots. I steeled my nerves, sat beside her, and did the same. Our sides were nearly touching and I was hyper-aware of her presence, though I could still hardly believe it. As I put my second boot on the floor I felt her gently tug at my hair tie until it slipped off so my long hair fell across my shoulders and down my back. She tucked some strands behind my ears when I turned my head to look at her. She gazed at me with unmistakable fondness, the corner of her mouth turned up in a small smile and her eyes sparkling. She leaned in, took my chin in her hand, and slowly, questioningly kissed me.

I was still for a moment, too blissed out to move. When I felt her pull away and release me after only a few seconds I opened my eyes and seized her shoulders more forcefully than I meant to, to keep her close. I didn’t let go until I was kissing her, showing her how much I wanted her near me. She reciprocated at once. Her hands stroked my hair, caressed my cheek, cupped my face. One wandered behind my back, pulling me in, tight up against her. Feeling he body tight against mine was incredible. I closed my arms around her torso, savoring her presence, trying to convince myself that this was happening. Her softness and her curves were more than I could process. I felt like I couldn’t get close enough. She pulled my legs up onto the bed so that they were wrapped around her waist. I felt like I must be a crushing vice compared to her gentle touch.

When she gently detached herself from me, far too soon, I made a small but audible noise of protest that made her chuckle. She instructed me to lie down on the bed. I did so and she gazed at me longingly, almost hungrily from the foot of the bed. I began to fidget uncomfortably, my stomach fluttering with anticipation. Never looking away she slowly and deliberately unwound her scarf and threw it on the other bed next to her coat. The she climbed back onto the bed and knelt over me, her knees on either side of my waist. She looked down at me as she could never do when we were standing and it drove me wild inside. She came down on her hands to the left and right of my head and kissed the soft, exposed skin of my throat. Involuntarily, my back arched so I was pressed against her. She put her hands on my waist and lowered me back down.

“Not yet,” she said. “Be good for me and wait.”

When I had relaxed again she pinned my wrists with her hands and kissed my lips, face, neck, collar bones, lingering around my ears and throat- the places she got the most reaction out of me. When she released my wrists, I continued to hold still for her as much as possible so that she would continue to use her hands for other things as she touched my anywhere and everywhere, making me feel on fire.

I arched up again and sucked air in quickly through my teeth when she got to my stomach, despite my best efforts not to. She put a hold on her systematic exploration and rested her hand lighly on my abdomen, palm down, fingers extended. I tensed to hold still.

“Oh you /like/ that,” she observed, sitting back on her heels with her weight partially on my legs. I could feel that I had turned red.

“I know it’s weird. Sorry.”

She moved over me again so that our faces were parallel.

“Sh, sh, sh, sh, shhhh, don’t say that.”

“It is, though. It’s a weird erogenous zone.”

She chuckled in my ear. “Not things one usually hears during sex.”

My throat constricted at the word sex. I didn’t reply so she wouldn’t notice. She left my shirt slowly, then hovered one hand over my stomach, barely making any contact.

“I want you to tell me what you want,” she said. It was torture to have her just grazing my skin. I was trembling involuntarily.

“I want whatever you want.” I shifted uncomfortable.

“That’s not an answer.” She used one finger to trace a light outline over my stomach.

“I like when you touch my stomach,” I gasped out.

Mercilessly, she replied “Tell me what you want, not what you like. I want to know.”

I was distracted enough by her hand to say what embarrassed me. “I want you to rub my belly.”

“Good girl.” Her voice was a low purr as she finally made full contact. She rubbed the full surface of my stomach gently. I squirmed slightly with pleasure as she focused in on the area around my belly button. When she started kissing there too I moaned out her name and she smiled up at me.

“Now that is what I like to hear during sex.”

She unbuttoned my pants and slid them down, kissing and caressing me. She came level with me again.

“Will you let me take care of you?”

“What do you mean?”

She slid her hand down my body and between my legs.

“I want you to orgasm for me.”

“I’ve never…. I mean, I don’t…”

She stroked my cheek. “We don’t have to.”

“No, no I want to. Please.”

She looked at me hard as if to make sure that I was certain. Then she kissed her way down my body.


End file.
